A Rose in Gamindustri
by thelazyrose
Summary: Ruby, for the better lack of word, had crashed-landed into a new world. Literally. Now our Rose will have to find out where she is and if she can find a way to return to her home. The problem is, she might be falling for someone and she will have to survive in this new world. Can she do it? Find out in this new Crossover!
1. Chapter 1 Crash-Landed

**A/N; Not much to say, except I have a new fanfiction up. One that hopefully will make me a better writer. Nonetheless, I hope you guys will enjoy this new fanfiction.**

* * *

Ruby didn't really know what was happening. One moment ago she had been fighting a horde of Grimm with her team. Then the next moment she had been blinded by a bright-light and was, currently, falling to her death. Reason for why she wasn't in panic?

She already had fallen a few times, during the hitched rides on a Nevermore back she did in her free time. She sighed, slightly irritated and got out Crescent Rose. Then she slowed her descend with several shots, all of which held an immense recoil. It was like that, because it helped her in her fighting style, which involved rushing the opponent, deal a lot of damage to it and then retreat, in order to damage it further with some sniper shots.

Once she had slowed herself down a lot, she landed on her feet. She let her Aura absorb the shock of her landing and fell on to her ass. "Ouchy." She groaned and rubbed her boots. Looks like she still had felt some of the crash-landing.

She stood back up and folded Crescent Rose into her compact form, then she put it on her resting place. Firstly she checked herself for any injuries she might have received from that bright-light. Blame her, but she had seen enough Alien movies, to know to never trust any source of light you cannot identify. She sighed in relief once more, as she didn't spot any injuries, besides some light tingling in the back of her mind. '_That must've been the shock from the landing.'_ She thought to herself.

She looked around and noticed she was in some kind of Forest. It was rather big and she hoped there weren't any creatures of Grimm it. Not like she couldn't deal with them, more like she wanted to conserve ammunition, as she didn't really know where the hell she was.

She began searching for a vantage point, which hopefully would let her find out if there were any cities around. She began walking around and blinked, as a blob of blue began hoping towards her.

Then she deadpanned, as it attacked. Or better said; Jumped and harmlessly bounced off her clothing. She opted to ignore the little critter and her curiousity for now, as she had to get back to her team as soon as possible.

She walked around once more and spotted a rather large cliff, which she probably could use to spot any landmarks. As she approached it, she noticed a lot of hoping sounds behind her and sighed. "Looks like you don't want to let go of me." She mumbled to herself and turned around.

What she came to see made her blink. There were a dozen or so blobs now and they were...melting into each other? "Are you kidding me?" She deadpanned once more, as the slimes were forming into a humanoid shape.

The, now combined, human glob striked a macho-pose and if Ruby saw correctly, there were stars sparkling around its face. Then it rushed at her, and swung its fist at her head. Ruby saw the fist approach her, rather slowly from the humanoid blob. Blame her Semblance, but she was used to faster and more dangerous attacks.

She rolled her eyes and side-stepped it easily. Then she tripped it, as it kept rushing forward, not being able to stop in its step. She got out Crescent Rose and with a roll of her eyes, shoot it in its head.

Then Ruby felt a strange sensation rush over herself, as if this _experience _just made her stronger. If only a bit. She felt an incoming headache, as she swayed on the spot. She re-collected her bearings as her already low-Aura, healed her. „Ugh...I need a drink after this." She groaned and continued walking towards the hill.

She reached it and finally began to climb the mountain with medium difficulty. Good thing she always had been a climber during her childhood, or else she would have had taken ahes to climb this mini-mountain.

Okay, it still took her a long while to climb it and during her ascend, it began to become night-time. She reached the top after a while, but frowned as it was night now. „Oh come on, I haven't even been that long here!" She protested to no one in particular and shut her mouth.

She was frustrated. She was utterly exhausted, her Aura was very low at this point and she probably could only take so many more hits, before she would begin taking injuries. She was in an unknown area, in an unknown forest. She didn't know where she was and where Beacon was. She wanted to shout her frustrations at the world and she would do just that. The way her big sister Yang would!

"Fuc-Argh!" She got interrupted, as something fell out of the sky and slammed into her. She skidded back and fell down again. Her descend had made a slight impact on the ground and had used up nearly all of her Aura, just to stop her from having taken any permanent damage to her body.

She felt her whole body ache and groaned. "Definitely gonna feel that in the morning.." She looked down at her stomach, where she felt a weight rest on her body. She saw a young-looking girl, looking to be around her age. It seemed like Ruby had taken most of the girls damage, as she didn't look worse for wear, except a scratch here and there.

"Hehe, C-Cute." She said and instinctually wrapped her arms around the midget. Then she felt unconsciousness creep upon her. She probably, maybe, would awake later and then she could question the pinkette female resting peacefully atop herself.

She heard a few footsteps approach, rather quickly, and a few last words, before she lost consciousness completely. She didn't know why, but she also had a bad sense of foreshadowing, as if she was stuck somwhere.

"Oh go-goodness! I have to patch you two up immediately!"


	2. Chapter 2 Planeptune?

**A/N; Hey guys, I come back with another chapter of A Rose in Gamindustri! Also, I try to keep the chapters to a 3000 words limit from now on, so you can have a good read. Also, not sorry for the cliffhanger at the end!~**

* * *

'_Ugh, my head is graoning.' _Were Ruby's thought, as she woke up from her pain-induced slumber. She annoyedly reached out for the alarm clock that woke her up and smacked it. This effectively shut it up. She leaned up now and noticed that she was still in much pain, but not as much as before she fell unconscious. She shook her head and then looked around. She was in some sort of small appartment. She saw that it looked rather pink-esque and had some interesting things, like a small nice table, some drawers and a couch. Ruby also saw two dresses hang from the wall. Then she saw some plushies and giggled. „Hehe, cute." Her voice was rather weak and the words were forced out if anything. Probably because it hadn't been used in a few days now, alteast that was Ruby's guess.

She also saw a syringe rest against the wall and blinked. Once and then twice. She shook her head and turned her attention away from it. _'I better not think about it. Just the thought itself is strange..Who is that?_' Ruby mentally questioned herself, as she saw a female enter the appartment. Then she rushed to her side, once she saw that Ruby had proped herself up some.

„O-Oh my, you have woken up!" She said and immediately checked Ruby's pulse. Then she placed a hand on Ruby's forehead, as if to check her for fever or something. „Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Ruby nodded slowly and pointed at her throat. „Water please." She mouthed and gasped out for added effect. She wanted some water quickly, but also didn't want to appear demanding, as this woman before her probably was the one who patched her up..some.

The woman nodded and got Ruby a glass of water. She handed it to her and waited, until the redhead had drinked it. Rather greedy if she could say so herself. She smiled and took the now empty cup from Ruby. „Wow, you really were thirsty." She commented and asked. „MY name is Compa and what would yours be, miss?"

She looked at Compa and blinked. _'Compa..That isn't really color related, is it?'_ Ruby was from Vale, where every name was associated with a color. Her name for example was associated with the gemstone ruby, which was red and pretty much could describe her color scheme. Rather cliche, but her parents were very believing in the old lore of Remnant.

Compa noticed the stranger was deep in thought and poked her on the nose. „Boop, Uhm I mean, are you okay miss?" She questioned and added. „You very pretty damaged there, even worse than your friend lying besides you."

„My name is Ruby Rose." She replied and blinked. „Friend? Laying besides me?" Ruby blinked and then recalled a girl having literally slammed into her. She deadpanned once more and then looked to her right. Surely enough, there was that midget from yesterday laying there. She looked far better than Ruby did and for some reason was clunging to her cape. Ruby sighed and decided to wake the second stranger up.

„Hey you, wake up." She poked her a few times, until the pinkette opened a lone, purple eye and yawned.

„I dun' wanna wake up yet, mom." She mumbled and went back to sleep. Ruby of course got annoyed and held a blush of embarassment at being called mom. „I am not your mother, heck you and me probably are the same age!" She poked her harder, until the midget woke up for good this time.

„Fine fine, I am up!" She snapped and pouted. „Can't get a good sleep, with you..?" She blinked, as she took a check around the room. „Uhm, does anyone know where I am?" She blinked and decided to introduce herself. „My name is Neptune and you gals are?"

„Ruby Rose and the other woman is Compa." Ruby said, not wanting to descend into useless chanter. She wanted to know where hse was, but first she would see who this girl was. „So Neptune, could I ask why you fell from the sky and more importantly, slammed into me at full force?" Her tone got flat towards the end, but could you blame her?

Neptune chuckled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Then she shook her head and said. „Sorry, but I don't have any memories of that..or really of anything, besides my name."

Compa decided to butt in now and said. „It's nice meeting you Ruby and Nepsun..Nepturk..Nep-" She blushed in embarassment, as she couldn't really pronounce the name and looked downm slightly saddened now. „I am sorry, but I can't pronounce your name."

Neptune put a hand on Compa's shoulder. „Don't worry Compa, just call me a nickname, if you can't pronounce my name!" She said, sounding cheerful now. She waited until Compa would come up with a name for her.

Meanwhile Ruby had begun thinking again, but before she could get too deep into it Neptune glomped at her and childishly inquired. „Ruby, do you know anything about who I am and why you were clinging to me during the time Compa brought us here?"

„I-I was clinging to y-you?" She questioned, her face turning beet red at that. Damn it! Even in her sleep Ruby had managed to embarass herself. She groaned in annoyance and pushed Neptune away from her, but the kid just kept clinging to her. „No Neptune, I don't know anything about you.." She frowned. The names of these girls were strange. She peered out of the window and saw the futuristic looking city from a few days earlier. She shook her head and decided to lie. For safety measures.

„I don't have any memories myself, aside from my name that is." She said and smiled sadly. She patted Neptune on the head and slowly returned the hug she was receiving. „Sorry about that."

Compa, once more, decided to intervene and smiled. „I think the both of you have a severe bad cade of Amnesia."

„Amnesia?" Ruby questioned. „Is that like the game? The Dark Descent?"

Compa shook her head and corrected Ruby. „No, it's nothing like that scary game. Amnesia is when you have no memories of who you are, where you come form and more. You two have a bad case of it, it seems."

Neptune frowned and immediately asked. „Is there any medicine for it?"

Compa shook her head. „No, there isn't any. It should come to you two in time."

Ruby listened and smiled. Seems like her plan of lying had worked. She could find out more about where she was and once she deemed it ready, she could tell the others she had regained her memories, without having to mention she lied. _'Haha, it's a fool-proof plan.'_

Meanwhile Compa had continued talking. „No there isn't any known medicines, besides it should return to you two within the next weeks, if not a bit later." She always kept up her smile, hoping to cheer them up.

Then Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and questioned. „Wait, didn't you say something about us landing somewhere?" Neptune perked up and looked at Compa hopefully. „Could you maybe bring us to that spot?"

She nodded and then shook her head. „Yes, I can do that later, but first I have to patch you up." She said, as she got some Healing Pods out of the bottom drawer. She easily patched Neptune up within a few minutes and patted her on the head. „There, you're as good as new!"

She turned to Ruby and asked. „Miss Ruby, could you please undress yourself, so that I can bandage you up?"

Ruby frowned, but complied. She stood there, in her underwear, after having stripped herself of her clothing. She had folded them and looked back at Compa. Then she looked at her body and grimaced. „Wow, I look really bad."

Compa waited patiently and pointed at Ruby's undergarments.

Ruby's eyes widened and she blushed furiously. She knew to never ever question a nurse or a doctor. So she hesitantly complied.

„Wow, curvy." Neptune commented and giggled. „I wish I had a camera here.." She mumbled, while Ruby glared at her.

„I heard that you purple midget." She retorted and reutrned her attention to Compa. „Can we hurry up a bit, please?"

Compa nodded and pushed Ruby back on the bed, which earned her a yelp from the Rose herself. Then she wrapped the bandage around Ruby's thighs, upper body and wherever else the woudns were.

„To-Too tight!" Ruby squeaked out, as Compa secured the bandages a bit too tightly. She knew her Aura had already healed most of her wounds, but due to the lie about not having any memories, she couldn't mention it.

Neptune frowned and immediately separated Compa from Ruby. „This isn't bandaging Compa, this is bondaging!" She protested and then looked at the girl who she had woken up with. „Are you okay?"

Ruby groaned in protest and managed to loosen up the bandages some. „Yes I am." Then she turned to Compa and raised an eyebrow. „Are you sure you know how to 'patch' me up?"

Compa nodded sheepishly and waved Ruby off. „Sorry about that, I am still a Nurse-In-Training." She told them and then looked at the both of them. She heard some stomach grumbling and giggled. „Oh my, it looks like the two of you are hungry, aren't you?"

They nodded in unison. The one in red with a blush on her face, out of embarassment and the one in purple and white clothing nodded sheepishly.

Compa went into her kitchen and scooped up two puddings for her new friends. Atleast she considered them friends, seeing as she was the one who patched them up, right? She shook her head, not wanting to think any further into it. She returned to the both of them and spoke. „Here is some pudding!"

They once again nodded in unison and accepted the pudding. Then in accidental sync they ate it. The reactions were different. Ruby's was normal, she hummed happily and ate the pudding, quickly, as her Semblance was speed.

Neptune in the meanwhile moaned, as if she was in heaven. She gulped down a rather large bit this time and looked at Compa, with sparkles in her eyes. „Compa, what is this delicacy called?"

„It's called pudding." She replied and smiled at Neptune. „Why, do you like it?"

„Yes, I love it." Neptune said and finished the pudding rather quickly. „Can I have a second plate please?"

Compa nodded and went back into the kitchen. Ruby used that moment to look at Neptune and speak with her for a bit. „Neptune..do you recognize me or anything?" She knew the other didn't recognize her, as she lied.

Neptune looked at Ruby and furrowed her eyebrows, thinking heavily about it. Then she frowned and shook her head. „Sorry Ruby, no I don't remember you or get some random flashback, which would make me remember you." She sighed in defeat and sat in Ruby's lap.

Ruby was lucky she had gotten clothed earlier, or else this would've been awkward as hell. „I guess I must be your friend then, seeing as I was holding onto you." She explained nad hoped Neptune would buy it.

Neptune nodded happily and was about to speak up, but then Compa came in and announced. „I got your second servings, Nep-Nep!"

„Nep-Nep?" She asked and giggled at her new nickname. „I like it!"

Ruby waited, until the both of them had finished their pudding and picked up on her subject. „Compa, could you bring us to the place you found us?" She asked and looked at her. „I think you mentioned a crater or some impact zone?"

Compa nodded and quickly went into another room to retrieve something. She got back and handed it to Ruby. „I found this on you too. It was kinda dirtied, so I tried to clean it up."

Ruby nodded in gratidude and hugged her sweetheart. Compa had found Crescent Rose and brought it back to Ruby. „Thank you for bringing back my weapon." Ruby offered a thumbs-up to her and chuckled.

„Weapon?" Neptune questioned. „It doesn't really look like a weapon." She inspected it a bit. „It looks more like a club."

Ruby deadpanned and stepped out of the bed. Looked like her Aura had healed her up enough by now. She motioned for them to step back a safe distance. Of course they complied and Ruby showed off both of Crescent Rose's forms. The Sniper and the Scythe forms of it. Then she decided to explain.

„This baby here is a combination between a customizable high impact sniper rifle and a very sharp scythe."

„It's also a gun." She finished with a goofy, yet prideful smile and put Crescent Rose back into it's compact form.

„Wow, that thing was so cool!" Neptune said and clung to Ruby again. She looked up at her with sparkles in her eyes once again and asked wildly. „Where did you get it from and can I have one too?!"

„I made it myself." She smiled and then panicked, as she remembered the _lie_ „Oh h-hey look, I just remembered something!" Cue a nervous smile appearing on her lips.

Neptune and Compa both stared at her, suspiciously, for a few seconds and then shrugged it off.

'_Thank god they are believing that or else I would have goofed up.'_ She thought and turned to Compa. „Let's go, okay?"

Compa nodded and lead the two outside of her apartment and downside into the futuristic city. „What is this place?" Ruby questioned and frowned. „I've never seen this before. Or atleast I don't remember it."

„This is Planeptune." Compa answered and smiled.

„Wait, you can say that perfectly, but you can't say my name?" Neptune deadpanned and looked at Compa with a slight look of annoyance.

Compa only blushed, but didn't cease smiling. „I-I am sorry?"

Ruby waved her off and bonked Neptune on the head. Gently of course, as she didn't want to hurt the midget. „Neptune lay off. She helped heal us, so be nice to her."

Neptune rubbed the spot she had been hit on and mumbled. „Fine fine mother."

Ruby glared at her and growled. „For the last itme, I am not your mom!"

Neptune glared back and growled too, but with her features, it only made her look more adorable, to which Ruby blushed, as she never seen someone this cute before. She shook her head and looked away.

Neptune did a small victory dance and during that managed to kick a garbage bin onto its sides. Then she looked at it and noticed a wooden hilt. „Hmm, what is that?" She wondered and pulled it out. She smiled and immediately showed it to Ruby. „Ruby look!"

Ruby turned back and blinked at the weapon. „Neptune, where did you get that wooden sword from?" She asked, slightly confused now.

„I got it from the trash!" Neptune said and swung with it a few times. Then she got a smirk on her face and rushed at Ruby. „Attack!"

Ruby's eyes widened and she side-stepped Neptune with a quick use of her Semblance. She saw that Neptune tripped in surprise and caught her by her hoody. Then she pulled the small girl up and looked at her. „What was that about?"

„Uhm, I wnated to test out your reflexes?" Cue a blush of embarssingness appearing on Neptune's cheeks. „And I kinda failed at that AND thank you for catching me."

She let go of her and smiled. „No problem Neptune, just see that it doesn't happen again, okay?"

Compa, for the third time today, butted in again clapped her hands. „Alright, let's get going!"

-Line Break-

They had been walking for a while now, and boy was Neptune tired. „Guys, are we there yet?"

„No Neptune, for the fifth damn time, we aren't there yet!" Ruby snapped, as she glared at the pinkette. „This is the fifth time you have asked." Ruby herself wasn't tired. She had a big pool of stamina after all. Then she immediately knew how to shut Neptune up. „I know, if I let you piggyback ride on my back, would you shut up?"

Neptune instantly perked up and nodded. „Yes, I would love that!" She got onto Ruby's back and put her arms around the taller girls neck. „Comfy." She mumbled, quietly enough so that Ruby wouldn't hear it.

Ruby smiled and sighed in relief. '_Finally got to shut her up.'_ She kept walking and didn't mind that the young girl had fallen asleep on her back. She turned to Compa and asked. „Are we there yet?" Of course she deadpanned, as she noticed she was being the Neptune right now.

Compa didn't notice and nodded. „Yes, just a few more minutes." She said and those minutes passed quickly.

They had reached the spot and Ruby had a flat look on her face. „Wow, are you kidding me? An impression of me on the freaking ground?"

Indeed there was a Ruby-shaped dent on the soil. There also was a dozen or so long feet path of destruction, which ruined the ground permanently. „Wow, that would explain why I looked pretty bad back then."

Compa nodded and questioned. „Do you see anything, that could help you remember who you are?"

Ruby shrugged and began looking around. „I would have to see about that firs-?!" She turned around and clutched Neptune tightly, as the Ground beneath them gave out.

Compa and Ruby and the now awoken Neptune screamed out in terror, as they fell for a long time. Ruby didn't know how long they had been falling now, but it had been a long time.

And then it went dark, as they hit the ground.


End file.
